


Roses are Evil

by mingyugu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flowers, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, emo wonwoo, mingyu is a cutie pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyugu/pseuds/mingyugu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*wonwoo teaches mingyu about flowers and mingyu teaches wonwoo about love*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are Evil

**Author's Note:**

> prompt credit to @xiurious on wattpad

Sometimes, Mingyu wondered if he should quit his job. Like, he’d never thought of being a florist when he was younger-in fact, it never really crossed his mind. But when he started college and his parents could only afford to send him there and not a dorm, he had kinda grabbed whatever job he could.

And now he was here, tying up a bouquet of white lilies for the sobbing woman on the other side of the counter. Mingyu sighed and went back over to where she was standing, taking one last look at his work. He had added in a few extra flowers just because she looked so sad (totally  _ not  _ because The Blooming Season had totally overpriced bouquets and these might dry out soon anyway). He set the bouquet down on the counter quietly and began punching in the price.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the woman-slightly more composed-pick up the bouquet and examine it. He also saw when her eyes began to water once again. He turned towards her just as she began to cry again.

Mingyu sighed slightly. It wasn’t an angry sigh, just a sad one. He wondered who it was that died and caused this poor woman to cry. He wondered this about all the people who came in with slightly puffy eyes asking for a bouquet of white lilies. White lilies-the flowers for the return to innocence after death.

He pulled out a new box of tissues and sat it in front of the woman. Mingyu had gotten the tissue boxes himself from the store when he realized how popular white lilies and mums were in this part of town. Really, if you ever went to a cemetery, or even just another flower shop, you could see an abundance of the white flowers on display. In fact, he had a feeling many people may simply visit the town because of the abundance of flowers-and their beauty. But it wasn’t like that with this woman. He had seen her at the same supermarket he went to, though he was sure she wouldn’t remember that. She was always surrounded by her three young children, and last he checked, they were all still with her.

“Thank you,” the woman said, jerking Mingyu from his thoughts. She was still dabbing at her eyes with the tissues when she smiled slightly. “I see you put in a few extra lilies…”

Mingyu laughed awkwardly. “Ah... yeah. I mean, we’re getting new ones and I’d hate to see the ones on display begin to dry up…I-If you don’t want the extra ones I can-”

The woman, despite the tears on her face and puffy eyes, managed out a laugh. “No, I’m perfectly fine with a few extra flowers. What do I owe you for this?”

Mingyu looked at the screen on his monitor and squinted. “Uh… $21.59…”

After paying, she once again lifted up the bouquet of lilies and sighed. “Thank you,” she said. “For the extra flowers...and the tissues…”

Mingyu smiled. “It’s no problem but...uh...never mind.”

The woman cocked her head to the side. “What is it?”

“I-It’s nothing...Have a nice day...and  _ er _ ...Sorry for your loss…”

The woman looked at the flowers one more time. “Yes...Thank you. Have a beautiful day.” With that and one last smile, she picked an extra tissue from the box and exited the small shop.

Mingyu sighed before smiling lightly. Sure his job wasn’t always the happiest, and at times it was stressful, and there were the occasional annoying customers who never seemed happy with anything, but there were some special times where he was able to make people feel genuinely  _ happy  _ with what he did.

Mingyu had just finished putting the clippings from the previous bouquet in the trash and returning the extra flowers to their display near the counter when the door bell chimed, signaling a new customer.

_ I wonder how this one will be _ , he thought.  _ I don’t hear any sniffles yet so maybe not a funeral guy...Oh god I hope it’s not a wedding planner-No why would a wedding planner come to a little place like this? Plus, they’re loud as soon as they come in. Maybe- _

Mingyu stopped thinking as soon as he saw the customer step into his line of vision.  _ Do my eyes deceive me _ , he thought,  _ or is that an actual  _ angel  _ right there? _

The boy wasn’t fully in Mingyu’s view-which was probably a good thing-but he could already tell he was flawless. At least to him. And probably many other people.

Only when the boy finally stopped looking at all the varieties of roses did he see his full body, but it was because he was heading towards the counter. Then Mingyu freaked out.

_ Oh God help me _ , he thought.  _ He must be coming over because I’m so creepy! Ugh why do I mess everything up? Why did I stare at him, I see an attractive person every time I look in the mirror so why? Wait maybe he’s just being a good customer and not just stealing the flowers. Or maybe he has a question… No it’s because I’m a creep I know it… _

Mingyu really hoped the terror on his face wasn’t too noticeable as the boy reached the counter, still slowly murdering himself in his mind.

“Excuse me,” the boy said.

_ Oh, good manners too _ , Mingyu thought, before mentally stabbing himself again.  _ No, bad Mingyu. Oh wait, I need to answer. _

“Y-yes…”  _ Why’d you stutter? _

“Could I have a bouquet of the yellow roses?”

“Ah, sure,” Mingyu said.  _ Is he friendzoning someone? _

Mingyu walked out from behind the counter and began heading to the roses. “Thornless, right?”

The boy suddenly looked a bit upset, then angry. With a slight evil glint in his eye (hopefully not directed at Mingyu) he said, “Actually, I’d like thorns. A lot of thorns…”

Mingyu looked over. The tone the boy had said that in did  _ not  _ sound too good. But he wasn’t gonna judge. “Ok…”

“If you can, give it a slightly sinister vibe…”

Mingyu stared at the thorny flowers he had in his hand. The bright, happy, yellow flowers that symbolize friendship need to look evil. Well, they did have thorns… Still though. Yellow roses aren’t supposed to be so sinister.

_ Unless they have thorns and a cute customer is asking for them. _

He finished picking the flowers and headed over to the back counter to arrange and tie them.

_ Sinister...Well, he’s still cute, even if it is in a slightly evil way… _

“Okay,” he said, as he finished tying the flowers. “Any last minute changes-uh-what’s your name?”

The boy smiled. “Wonwoo…” Then he began to examine the bouquet of “sinister” yellow roses.  _ Oh God his smile, it was like he stole the sun’s smile and stuck it on his face, or borrowed it from a Hollywood actor just to make Mingyu fall for him even more, and- whoa he’s talking. _

“I think it’s great! It’s perfect for my cause...The thirteen was a good touch, thanks.”

“Oh, no problem, but would you mind if I asked why you wanted evil vibes from such a cute flower…”

The boy-Wonwoo-laughed. “Yellow roses have more than one meaning to them, you know. It’s not just happy and friendly.”

“What does it mean for you?”

The boy snorted. “Shouldn’t you know this Mr. Florist?”

Mingyu blushed. “I have a name you know…”

“Well, what is it?”

“M-Mingyu…”

“Okay Mingyu, to answer your question, for me these mean  _ extreme betrayal… _ ”

“What? Who would betray someone as cute as you?!” Mingyu exclaimed. Mingyu stared at Wonwoo for a second.  _ Oh God I messed up again.  _ “Uh, I mean-”

Wonwoo laughed. “Well, since I’m so cute, maybe we can meet up and I’ll teach you the darker meaning to your flowers, okay?”

“Um…I'd like that."

XXX

Mingyu glanced at the door for what seemed like the twentieth time that morning. He had already had five customers that morning, four of which asked for red roses, and the one who had asked for an arrangement of daisies.

But no Wonwoo yet.

Mingyu had been strangely looking forward to meeting Wonwoo again. He figured it wasn't because he would be learning about the flowers he worked with, seeing as he had never been all that interested in it before-unless of course it was secretly growing on him like ivy… _ No, no plant references, Mingyu. You're already an embarrassment to your family, don’t do this too… _

Maybe it  _ was _ because of that, though. Maybe he was beginning to get really interested in flowers. Maybe the binder underneath the counter wasn't enough for him anymore.

Or maybe Wonwoo was just  _ really _ attractive. It could be that too.

No, he was sure that he was just getting more interested in the flowers. If he were to tell his boss, Seokmin, he'd be proud. Maybe a little bit offended since he didn't ask  _ him _ more about flowers, but still proud. Maybe he would ask Seokmin about flowers, but for now, he'd rather stick with Wonwoo (even though he just met him and he did have a slightly serial killer vibe, but who cares).

Glancing one last time up at the door, Mingyu began putting together some bouquets of roses.  _ There's gonna be more people asking for them _ , he thought.  _ Why not get a head start? _

He had finally finished his first bouquet, tying it with a ribbon, when the store's bell chimed. He looked up from the flowers as the customer stepped around the tables with daffodils and orchids and Mingyu screamed mentally.

There was Wonwoo, standing in his beautiful, kitten-ly glory with-are those sweater paws? Mingyu felt himself die inside. Wonwoo (what's his last name?) had sweater paws and black skinny jeans.  _ Abort mission. I repeat, abort- _

"Hey," Wonwoo's deep voice said. He cutely (was it cute, or was it just Mingyu's mind processing everything wrong?) held out a book. "I brought my flower  book."

_ He brought the flower book _ , Mingyu thought.  _ Oh my goodness that's adorable, he actually wants to teach me about flowers he wasn't kidding-maybe he likes me oh my-no the fact that he came back doesn't mean he likes you, you idiot. He just wants to get rid of the gross uneducated people in the world, like you. _

Mingyu sighed. Then looked up to see Wonwoo standing somewhat closer, looking worried. "If you don't feel like learning about the flowers its-"

"NO!"

Wonwoo looked at him, surprised. "I-I mean…I want to learn…I was just thinking…"

Wonwoo smiled (oh, the smile…). "Let's get started then."

Mingyu spent the next half hour listening to Wonwoo talk about the eviler, sadder, more mysterious side of flowers. He told old legends and superstitions about flowers, and how some cute flowers that he'd always loved could actually be used to make deadly poisons. He was still cute though. The way he was so passionate about evil and plants was strangely cute.

"-and they would always use the lotus flower too-"

Wonwoo was cut off my an out of breath boy bursting into the store. ( _ Someone _ forgot about Valentine's Day…) "C-could I have ro-"

"Roses," Mingyu asked. The boy nodded. "Sure," Mingyu picked up his finished bouquet of roses and held it out to him.

The boy gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, oh  _ God _ , you're a lifesaver-how much is it?"

"$21.59…"

After the boy gave him the money, he practically flew out of the store. Mingyu saw him run to the left, then come flying back, heading to the right. He laughed lightly.  _ Young love _ …

He turned and saw Wonwoo looking at the red roses, right near the yellow ones he wanted the other day. Or maybe he was looking at the  _ yellow _ ones.  _ Maybe he wants more revenge _ …

"Uh," Mingyu was jolted from his thoughts. "Could I have the -er… Red ones…"

"You want red roses too?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Okay," Mingyu said. As he walked past Wonwoo, he saw his book open to the page that talked about roses.  _ Love _ , thought Mingyu.  _ I wonder who they're for…Probably not me. I'm not worth it. I'm too tall and my smile is kinda weird. Besides, I just met him. Why would he get me flowers, geez, I've got no chance with him… _

Mingyu hadn't realized he'd already finished putting the bouquet together and was still staring at it with a frown. Wonwoo was waiting patiently behind the counter while Mingyu stared down his bouquet.  _ Ugh, stop being stupid _ , he scolded himself.  _ You never had a shot anyway _ . He turned and gave the flowers to Wonwoo. "$21.59…"

Wonwoo put the money on the counter. Mingyu was about to put it away when Wonwoo spoke up.

"Red roses…They mean you really, really like someone…Right?"

Mingyu looked at him. "Well, yeah. They mean you love someone."

Wonwoo flinched. "Yeah, I guess…" He looked down at the flowers, then up at Mingyu. "Well, Mingyu…"

Mingyu stared at him. In a drama, this would be the perfect time to confess, but Mingyu wasn't in a drama, and he certainly wasn't gonna say anything. He was probably just gonna talk about how perfect those flowers are for his girlfriend-or boyfriend-or maybe his mom. Yeah, his mom. People get flowers for their mom on Valentine's Day, right? Mingyu was jerked from his negative thoughts when Wonwoo held the flowers right in front of his face. Mingyu looked at them, then at Wonwoo, whose face was a bit pink.

"They-You can have them, uh- I really like you. Like, I really,  _ really _ like you…"

Mingyu blinked. "What?"

Wonwoo blushed (it was adorable). "I like like you…"

Mingyu blushed, then let out a snort, then began laughing. "Why didn't you just say love? Wouldn’t that be a bit less embarrassing?"

Wonwoo looked away. "I can’t…"

Mingyu cocked his head. "You  _ can't _ ?"

"No, I can't."

Mingyu looked at his sincere eyes. There was a cute determination on his face to get his point across, and Mingyu gave in. If he couldn't say 'love'…eh, who cares. He smiled, taking the flowers into his hand.

"I like like you too."

~End


End file.
